


Play Date

by oathkeptroxas



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Awkwardness, Babysitting, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship/Love, Secret Children, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oathkeptroxas/pseuds/oathkeptroxas
Summary: In which Jason and Roy are in a secret relationship whilst Roy is working with the Titans, and he's been withholding some pretty important information.(I wrote this nearly a year ago on Tumblr and don't think I ever posted it. I write my jayroy in keeping with pre-52 canon, but it's ambiguous enough to be set during any point in any canon tbh.)





	

_**based on the following conversation:** _

                                                                           

* * *

 

With a tired sigh Jason let himself into the safe-house, it wasn’t his, but Roy’s. Each of them had several hidden away, used to varying degrees of frequency. This particular apartment wasn’t used often in comparison to many others, but Jason had been out of town for days, exhaustion was taking its toll and this was certainly the closest place to crash.

Making a mental note to contact Roy first thing in the morning, he turned the key. As the door swung inward the muffled sound of a television became apparent, and with a quirked brow Jason considered that, against the odds, he might not have to wait so long to next see his boyfriend. Their relationship was unsteady, swaying a lot closer to partners in the romantic sense than it was anything else. They didn’t talk about it, though, it wasn’t really a topic either of them was comfortable with. It had been slow and steady so far, and there had yet to be complaints.

Locking the door behind himself, Jason ventured further inside. He froze for a moment as he rounded the corner and was confronted by the sight of a child, she hadn’t seen him, too intent was she on whatever it was she was watching - something with singing animals. Jason considered the best way to approach. He didn’t know who this girl was, but he knew that Roy had dozens of friends he knew nothing about, any one of them could have a child that they’d be willing to trust Roy to look after.

He cleared his throat and took a hesitant step forward, her head jerked around and she scrunched her little nose in suspicion. She stood from her place on the floor, surrounded by crayons and scrap paper.

“Who’re you?” She demanded, her head tilted adorably and her brow creased.

Jason suppressed the urge to chuckle, and another near overwhelming urge to remind her not to talk to strangers, that certainly wouldn’t do him any favours right now. “My name is Jason, I’m a…friend, of Roy’s. Is he around?” Jason inquired carefully, flashing her his best smile.

Her expression smoothed out and she flopped back to her place on the carpet, taking a crayon in one dimpled hand. She pointed her free hand at the door to the bathroom, where the sounds of a shower could just about be heard, and Jason sighed in relief, it shouldn’t be long before Roy joined them. Cautiously he took a seat on the sofa, just behind where she was colouring away.

“What’s your name?” He asked her as she wordlessly placed a piece paper on the coffee table before him and thrust a pink crayon under his nose.

“Lian,” She informed him in her sing-song voice with a confident little nod, and Jason felt his lips stretch to a wide smile.

They worked in relative silence, the sound from the TV provided a muted background noise. Lian’s little tongue poked out in concentration as she scribbled and Jason hesitantly sketched out a replica of the princess character on Lian’s pencil case. Every few seconds she’d look up to check he was still working, and would shoot him a beaming smile whenever she saw that he was. It was oddly peaceful, considering his only thought not 10 minutes prior had been of sleep.

Once his sketch was finished he slid it across to her, “Why don’t you colour it for me? I’m sure you’d do a much better job of it.” He suggested and she giggled before colouring in earnest.

Jason smiled down at her fondly before a click of a latch distracted him. His head snapped up as Roy entered the room, he was just about to greet him when Lian beat him to it.

“Daddy! Look what Mr Jason drawed me!” She enthused, waving the drawing around.

Jason and Roy tensed simultaneously, looking between each other and Lian in mirrored panic. She was oblivious to their turmoil, and her joyful naivety thawed Roy first. He coughed a little awkwardly before coming over to ruffle her hair. “That’s great, baby.” He told her softly.

Roy glanced at Jason over his shoulder, his brow raised slightly and a softness in his eyes that asked ‘Are we okay?’. Jason nodded once and shot him a hesitant smile.

 


End file.
